Three Wishes
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: The ninja find a genie in a cave, hilarity ensues! Rated T for awesomeness!


**Just a one-shot that I felt like writing, Enjoy!**

* * *

The ninja were just out wandering in the wilderness, looking for danger because they were just simply getting bored from sitting around the monistary all day. They were just walking around, until,"AUUUGHHHH!" Jay fell in a cave! Once he recovered from his fall, he looked up, and saw a lamp, an old styled lamp too! He wondered what was going on, he saw small letters, he tried to read them, but couldn't he rubbed the lamp, when a magical genie popped out!

"Guys! Come down here quick!" Jay yelled to his teammates. one by one, they jumped down.

"Hello, I am Fred the genie, and I am here to grant you three wishes, but there is one rule, you cannot wish for more wishes. the mysterious figure said.

"Awww man, five ninja, and three wishes, what to do!?" Lloyd asked no one.

"Wait, I know! I wish..."

"Jay no, don't waste our first wish!" Kai yelled.

"For another genie!" Jay finished. Fred was shocked, nobody had found a loophole through that one!"

"Very well." Fred rolled his eyes, before making a more female looking genie appear.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn, and... wait a minute, this isn't my cave."

"Sorry Evelyn, this genius here wished for another genie, so all of his friends could have at least one wish!"

"I'm cool with that!" Evelyn replied.

* * *

The ninja were wandering around town, bored out of their minds, when Lloyd had an idea! "Fred, I wish that the boring old farmers market was full of candy instead of fruits and vegetables!"

The genie smirked,"As you wish!" he snapped his fingers, and the farmers market sign was turned into a sign that read, CANDY MARKET! Lloyd was overjoyed, his wish came true!

He ran around trying all of the free samples possible. He walked out feeling awesome, until his sugar low kicked in. He went from saying,"THATWASTHEBESTTHINGEVERTHATWASSOCOOLYOUGOTTATRYTHEFREESAMPLESITSAMZING!" to talking like," Uggghhhh... that...was...so...not...worth...it..."

"It was your wish." Fred told him.

"Oh shut up, you knew it would turn out that way, and you didn't tell me!"

"Maybe..." Fred answered laughing at his awful joke.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kai was walking around with Zane, Cole, and Evelyn. He saw a pretty girl. "I need a way to impress her, Evelyn, I wish that I had huge muscles!"

"Are you sure Kai, I think that you need to be more..." she began

"Hey I wished for muscles bigger than Cole's, not for you to talk!" he snapped.

"Okay..." she knew the genie rules, and she enjoyed following them the most! She granted his wish, and Kai approached the girl, she freaked out and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! YOUR TONGUE!" Kai was extremely confused.

"Whap if pong pith mu pounge?" he asked.

Zane found him a mirror for him to see himself, his tongue was twice the size as Cole's muscles! "This isn't what I meant Evelyn!"

"Sorry, you weren't exactly specific on which muscle you wanted bigger!"

"Whapeber!" he yelled before walking over to Cole and Zane.

* * *

They all met up with each other in the center of town, a huge festival was going on! "Evelyn, I wish that I was able to fly!" Jay yelled, she snapped her fingers. Jay looked at his arms that felt different, they were wings!

"Jay why did you wish for wings!?" Cole asked.

"So I can do this!" he yelled, flying up to the top of a food tent, swooping down, and stealing a slice of pizza!

"Jay, that wasn't nice!" Zane scolded.

"Whatever!" he said trying to hold the pizza in his wings, but it just fell to the ground, his hands were gone! Jay frowned," Oh come on!" he yelled.

* * *

Zane walked to the center of the festival,"Okay, I wish to have an upgrade in my systems!" "

No problem!" Fred said giving him his wish. Zane looked at himself,"Nothing happened?" he questioned the genie

"No, now you can take HD pictures!" he laughed.

Everybody was sick and tired of this by now!

* * *

Cole was determined to set this right," Alright, genies, I have one last wish!" He thought for a moment,"I wish for an acoustic guitar!"

"What!?" his teammates yelled.

"Your wish is my command!" the genie said granting his wish.

"I hope that my time at Martha Oppenheimer will pay off for this," he began to play a tune,"Jay, SING!"

"FOr THe fIRsT tiMe IN fOReVEEEEEEEEEEEEEr!" He sang.

"AUGGGHHH, I can't take it!" Fred yelled.

"Make It stop!" Evelyn cried.

"We'll do anything!"

"Then turn us all back to normal!" Cole yelled,"And don't forget to go back to your stupid lamps!"

"Fine!" Fred yelled, before returning to his lamp in the cave once more.

"I hate the author!" Evelyn rolled her eyes as she was sucked into her lamp. Kai's tounge was back to normal.

"YES!" he yelled.

Lloyds stomachache disappeared,"I will never eat another piece of candy again!" he yelled.

Jay got his hands back! "I will never part with you again!" he told his wonderful aposable thumbs!

Nothing really changed about Zane.

Everybody cheered, and were glad they were back to normal, but Zane looked sad. "What's wrong Zane?" Kai asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that I was looking forward to taking pictures in HD!"

* * *

**Hey guys just an idea for a story that I had during English class! I hope you enjoyed my one-shot! Review! Also check out my other stories Anesthesia, and Darkness! See ya later!**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
